The present innovation concerns a modular structure for gym or similar and more specifically a modular structure for installation in a gymnasium to provide a multi-function exercise apparatus.
The invention is conceived to solve the problems of lack of space in gymnasiums, clubs and similar, and at the same time allow a wide range of gym and motor exercises to be performed.
A problem that is increasingly felt in the fitness sector, and more specifically in gymnasiums, clubs and sports centres (and also in motor rehabilitation centres), is that of providing users with an increasingly wide range of gym and motor activities from which they can choose and practise the ones they prefer.
Generally these centres comprise an area equipped with fixed machines where pre-set exercises are performed, and an area comprising one or more rooms where floor exercises and other gymnastic activities can be performed.
Many of these activities, however, even the simplest ones, require a minimum of equipment and an adequate space configured for use of the above-mentioned equipment.
The high number of gymnastic activities (courses) offered in each gymnasium or centre means that it is not possible to dedicate a room or a space to each activity.
For this reason any equipment has to be arranged on the floor or on the walls before beginning the activity or the course and removed at the end of it.
In particular it is important for the floor of the premises to be completely clear, i.e. without fixed or non-removable installations, to allow performance of activities in which the persons move more or less freely inside the room, for example step, aerobics or similar.
Some of these activities, for example functional training, suspension training, TRX and similar, which are currently very popular, require equipment for performance of the exercises such as elastic bands, ropes, straps or similar for anchoring to the ceiling of the room.
For this purpose trestle and frame structures or similar are known which are fixed to the ceiling and/or the walls of the room, to which this equipment is connected.
These structures of known type, in addition to allowing the practice of a limited range of exercises, for example only with elastic bands, ropes, straps or similar, also have further drawbacks.
Said structures are designed ad hoc for the spaces of a given room and are set up in situ by several operators having not only carpentry skills for assembly of the various components, but also including bricklayers to perform the masonry work necessary for supporting the structure.
The provision of said structures according to the known technique therefore requires time, in some cases even several days, and entails considerable production costs.
Furthermore structures of this type, since they are sized ad hoc for a given space, are difficult and even impossible to remove, for example for repositioning in another room of the gymnasium or centre.
In this context, the object of the present innovation is to propose a modular structure for gymnasiums or similar, which overcomes the drawbacks of the known art.
In detail, the object of the innovation is to propose a modular structure for gymnasiums which can be installed in any room rapidly and simply without the need for highly skilled personnel.
More specifically, it is the object of the present innovation to propose a modular structure for gymnasiums or similar, consisting of standardised elements which can be easily assembled and which allow a reduction in production costs.
A further aim of the present innovation is to propose a modular structure for gymnasiums or similar, which provides a multi-function exercise apparatus that can be configured for a wide range of gymnastic and motor activities, without reducing the space available on the floor of the premises.
In further detail, the object of the present invention is to propose a modular structure for gymnasiums or similar which exploits the surface of the ceiling and walls for positioning the equipment necessary to perform the above-mentioned gymnastic and motor activities.
The above-mentioned objects are substantially achieved by a modular structure for gymnasiums and similar, comprising at least one pair of supports to be positioned near the facing walls of a room and a beam connected at its ends to said supports in which said supports are provided with connection means configured to be shifted from a tightened position in which said beam is made integral with the supports, to a released position in which said beam is free to translate with respect to said supports; connection means for gymnastic equipment are also provided on said beam, configured to translate along said beam.
Said supports can be mounted at the upper ends of a pair of columns, or can be provided with means for fixing to the walls of the room.
The modular structure configured as above allows easy rapid installation in the room of a gymnasium or similar also by unskilled personnel and without the need for masonry work.
In detail said supports comprise a bracket with respect to which the beam can translate from a position of maximum support, in which the end of the beam completely overlaps the bracket, to a position of minimum support, in which the beam overlaps the bracket for a portion having a length which allows the beam to be sustained.
In this way, by varying the position of the beam on the supports it is possible to use a limited set of beams of different length to adapt the modular structure to rooms of any size.
The structure configured in this way also allows repositioning if necessary in another place with different dimensions, replacing only the beams.